Kajusz
Kajusz - jest jednym z trzech liderów Volturi, którzy mają swoją siedzibę we Włoszech, w Volterze. Kajusz ma żonę o imieniu Athenodora. Jest on najbardziej bezwzględny ze wszystkich Volturi. Biografia Młodość Kajusz przyszedł na świat co najmniej sto lat wcześniej niż Aro. Został poddany przemianie, kiedy miał już blisko pięćdziesiąt lat. Zanim spotkał Aro, naraził się grupie wampirów z Rumunii. Udało mu się ujść z życiem, ale od tamtej pory nienawidził potężnych wówczas Rumunów. Pewnego razu poznał wampirzycę imieniem Athenodora i zaczęli podróżować razem jako para. Kajusz poznał Aro, kiedy ten dopiero od kilku lat był wampirem. Choć Aro był jeszcze młody, miał już w głowie plan zdominowania wampirzego świata. Stworzył grupę wraz z innym utalentowanym wampirem, Markiem. Kajuszowi spodobał się pomysł, by połączyć siły z uzdolnionymi wampirami. Nie chciał czuć się jak słabeusz, a wiedział, że Rumuni - lub każdy silniejszy od niego wampir - będą w stanie go zniszczyć, jeśli tylko zechcą. Chciał być potężny i silny, podobnie jak Aro. Kajusz i Athenodora sprawili, że liczba osób w grupie Aro podwoiła się. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich siostra Aro, Didyme, a później jego towarzyszka, Sulpicia. Aro i Kajusz obawiali się dopuszczać do swego kręgu więcej osób, gdyż wówczas każdy z członków grupy miałby coraz mniej władzy, od tamtej pory przyjmowali więc nowych członków już tylko w charakterze poddanych. Kiedy Marek załamał się po śmierci Didyme, Aro i Kajusz zgodzili się w jeszcze jednej kwestii - żony należy chronić za wszelką cenę. Dzięki temu, że wampiry się nie zmieniają, Kajusz jest tak oddany Athenodorze, jak wtedy, kiedy się w niej zakochał. Potrafi pogodzić te miłość z trzymaniem żony pod kluczem, gdyż sam sobie powtarza, że to jedyny sposób, by ją chronić. Kajusz nie był tak cierpliwy jak Aro, ale przystał na jego długoterminowy plan, ponieważ wiedział, że tym sposobem ma większą szansę na osiągnięcie celu, niż gdyby działał bez namysłu. Wspierał plan Aro i pilnował dyskrecji wśród wampirów, bo to zbliżało go do upatrzonego celu: wojny z grupą rumuńską. Po pokonaniu większości członków grupy z Rumunii Kajusz uznał, że teraz może się poświęcić karaniu wampirów, które łamią prawa ustanowione przez Aro. Wszystkie pozostałe decyzje pozostawił Aro. Gdy zmieciono niemal wszystkie wszystkie rumuńskie wampiry z powierzchni ziemi, Kajusz wyruszył na kolejne wyprawy. Jedną z nich była kampania mająca na celu unicestwienie całej populacji wilkołaków. Podobnie jak podczas konfrontacji z Rumunami Kajusz odczuł niegdyś własną słabość i niemoc, gdy zaatakował go wilkołak. Charakterystyczną reakcją Kajusza była chęć zniszczenia całego gatunku, którego przedstawiciel wzbudził w nim poczucie bezradności. (Wilkołaki, które tępił tak zajadle, że omal nie wyginęły, znane są również jako Dzieci Księżyca. Nie są spokrewnione z wilkami z plemienia Quileutów.) Kolejną wyprawą była ofensywa przeciwko nieśmiertelnym dzieciom. Kajusz stał na czele większości pościgów i zawsze brał czynny w unicestwianiu winowajców. Nadzorował również zaprowadzanie porządku po Wojnach Południowych - upewniał się, że nowo narodzone wampiry oraz ci, którzy je stworzyli, zostaną zniszczeni. Kajusz zawsze stoi na czele wszelkich ekspedycji karnych; dzięki temu Aro może się zajmować ważniejszymi sprawami. Zmierzch W Zmierzchu Kajusz jest tylko wspomniany przez Edwarda, który nazwał go wówczas "nocnym mecenasem sztuki" Księżyc w Nowiu ::::: "Ona wie za dużo. Jest kulą u nogi." thumb ::::: - Kajusz o Belli Kajusz pierwszy raz pojawił się w Księżycu w Nowiu. Gdy Edward, Alice i Bella zostają zmuszeni do spotkania z Aro, Kajusz także uczestniczy w rozmowie. Jest on zaciekawiony faktem, że Bella potrafi zablokować zdolności Jane i Aro. Uważa on także, że Bella powinna zostać zabita z powodu jej wiedzy o wampirach. Kiedy Cullenowie i Bella opuszczają Volterrę, Kajusz obiecuje, że Volturi również odwiedzą rodzinę Cullenów, by sprawdzić czy Bella została zmieniona w wampira. Zaćmienie W Zaćmieniu Kajusz jest tylko wspomniany przez Jane, wyrażającą swoją ciekawość faktem, że Bella jest nadal człowiekiem. Przed Świtem ::::: "Widzimy dziecko, Carlisle. Nie traktuj nas jak dzieci." ::::: ''- Kajusz do Carlisle'a'' thumb|leftW Przed Świtem Kajusz razem z resztą Volturich przybywa do Forks, aby zgładzić Cullenów. Na miejscu odkrywają oni, że Cullenowie zgromadzili wielką armię świadków, mających zaświadczyć, że Renesmee nie jest jedną z nieśmiertelnych. Gdy Aro potwierdza niewinność Cullenów, Volturi nadal mają wątpliwości co do przyszłości dziecka i chcą zabić Cullenów. Kajusz jest z tego powodu zadowolony, gdyż chce doprowadzić do rzezi. Aby zarzuty Volturich były bardziej prawdopodobne wytyka on zgromadzonym znajomość ze zmiennokształtnymi. Wcześniej zabija on także Irinę. Podczas głosowania Trójcy, jest za tym, aby zgładzić Renesmee. Jednak jest on jedynym, który chce śmierci dziewczynki, więc Volturi w pokoju odchodzą do Volterry. W Przed Świtem Część 2 w wizji Alice, Kajusz zostaje zabity przez Tanyę, Garetta i Kate w zemście za śmierć Iriny. Wygląd thumb|176px Kajusz jest średniej budowy. Porusza się z wielkim wdziękiem - wydaje się wówczas, że płynie. Ma śnieżnobiałe włosy, które sięgają mu do ramion, i lekko przezroczystą, białą skórę, robiącą wrażenie bardzo delikatnej. Został on zmieniony w wieku około 50 lat. Jako jeden z przywódców Volturich, nosi on czarny płaszcz. W filmach Kajusz ma około 20 lat i jest blondynem. Osobowość Kajusz jest bardzo ambitny i najbardziej okrutny z Trójcy. Nigdy nie ma dla nikogo litości. Gdy kiedykolwiek pojawia się okazja, aby doprowadzić do rzezi, Kajusz zawsze stara się ją wykorzystać. Jest on bardzo sadystyczny i uwielbia używać talentu Jane do torturowania innych. Często nie zgadza się on z decyzjami Aro. Kajusz uważa również, że wegetarianizm jest nieodpowiednim stylem życia i krytykuje za to Cullenów. W filmach Kajusz jest cichy i nie tak gwałtowny jak w książkach, ale nadal ambitny i sadystyczny. Relacje Athenodora thumb|left|150px|Żona Kajusza - AthenodoraAthenodora jest żoną Kajusza. Kajusz poznał Athenodorę, gdy był jeszcze młodym wampirem. Na początku para podróżowała po całym świecie, a później razem z Aro, Markiem, Sulpicią i Didyme stworzyli Volturi. Kiedy Marek załamał się po stracie Didyme, Kajusz i Aro zgodzili się w jednej kwestii - żony muszą być chronione za wszelką cenę. Dzięki temu, że wampiry się nie zmieniają, Kajusz jest tak oddany Athenodorze, jak wtedy, kiedy się w niej zakochał. Potrafi pogodzić te miłość z trzymaniem żony pod kluczem, gdyż sam sobie powtarza, że to jedyny sposób, by ją chronić. Aro thumb|156px|Aro Aro jest liderem Volturich. Kajusz poznał Aro, kiedy ten dopiero od kilku lat był wampirem. Choć Aro był jeszcze młody, miał już w głowie plan zdominowania wampirzego świata. Kajuszowi spodobał się pomysł, by połączyć siły z uzdolnionymi wampirami. Mimo tego, że Kajusz nie miał nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, Aro docenił jego ambicję i namiętność, która łatwo przeradza się w nienawiść - widział ogromny potencjał do manipulacji w czymś, co mogło uchodzić zarówno za słabość, jak i za mocną stronę. Po pokonaniu większości członków z grupy z Rumunii Kajusz uznał, że teraz może się poświęcić karaniu wampirów, które łamią prawa ustanowione przez Aro. Wszystkie pozostałe decyzje pozostawił Aro. Kajusz nie byłby może tak zadowolony, ale Aro zadbał o to, by wpływ Chelsea utrzymał go w grupie. Marek thumb|left|148px|Marek Marek jest jednym z trzech liderów Volturich. Relacje Kajusza z Markiem nie są jasno określone, ale przez to, że Marek jest cały czas apatyczny i znudzony można przypuszczać, że Kajusz traktuje go jak ducha i nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nigdy nie liczy się z jego zdaniem i odrzuca wszelkie jego propozycje. Film thumb|143px W filmach w rolę Kajusza wciela się Jamie Campbell Bower. Występy *Zmierzch (wspomniany) *Księżyc w Nowiu **Księżyc w Nowiu (film) *Zaćmienie (wspomniany) **Zaćmienie (film) (wspomniany) **Drugie Życie Bree Tanner (wspomniany) *Przed Świtem **Przed Świtem Część 1 (Film) **Przed Świtem Część 2 (Film) Etymologia Kajusz, Gajus, Caius - imię męskie pochodzenia łacińskiego, należące do nielicznej grupy najstarszych imion rzymskich (imion właściwych). Według różnych żródeł ma ono niewyjaśnione pochodzenie, greckie lub etruskie, może znaczyć "cieszący rodziców". Zobacz także *Galeria: Kajusz *Galeria: Volturi *Cytaty: Kajusz pt:Caius en:Caius Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się ludzką krwią Kategoria:Volturi Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Przed Świtem